<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nick Gets Lynched by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067348">Nick Gets Lynched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, I was drunk, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, kubo fans dont interact, oh yeah now I remember, wait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde dies. #PredatorLivesMatter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nick Gets Lynched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because he was a predator and a former con artist, the system eventually cracked down upon Nick. He was arrested in the middle of the night last night and was now to be hung in front of the entire city broadcast across the United States of Furriccca. </p><p>Judy Hopps, his friend, stood at the front of the angry crowd of herbivores, tears in her eyes while everyone else was screaming slurs and throwing many things including golliwog dolls and pictures of Judy Garland in blackface and taxidermied corpses of his dead parents who were killed in a hate crime by a prey supremacist group as the <em>Clam </em><em>Cunt</em> <em>Clan</em>. </p><p>It was because of this hate group the prejudice against predators even began. They spread rumors of Nick on furchan and the F(urr)BI found it and arrested him because he probably sold illegal drugs let's be real.</p><p>Anyway the buffaloo bison bitch voiced by Idris Elba brought him up to the gallows and wrapped the noose around his neck. "Any last words negré?"</p><p>"i love u judy pls fuck my corpse XD rawr by <span class="u">borba</span>" said Nick.</p><p>"Nick, I-"</p><p>And then Idris Furrba pulled the lever and Nick was lynched and everybody cheered dave the wildehopps fans and Judy who went to commit a genocide upon every prey and joined a new orginization called the Black Predator Party and started a movement with Donald Dick called </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Predator Lives Matter</strong> </em>
</p><p>and then they killed kubo from kubo and the two strings for being a faggot</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the end</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <span class="u"> <strong>If ur triggered thats on u ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡</strong> </span> </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>